degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drew-Jonah Relationship/@comment-25902421-20150525022113
What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside your trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out) I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, They treat me really nicely, They buy me all these ices. Dolce & Gabbana, Fendi and that Donna Karan, they be sharin' All their money got me wearin' fly Brother I ain't askin, They say they love my ass ‘n, Seven Jeans, True Religion's, I say no, but they keep givin' So I keep on takin' And no I ain't taken We can keep on datin' I keep on demonstrating. My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love) You love my lady lumps (love), My hump, my hump, my hump (love), My humps they got you, She's got me spending. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans? I'm a make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream. Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what). My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out) I met a girl down at the disco. She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go. I could be your baby, you can be my honey Let's spend time not money. I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff, Milky, milky cocoa, Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight. They say I'm really sexy, The boys they wanna sex me. They always standing next to me, Always dancing next to me, Tryin' a feel my hump, hump. Lookin' at my lump, lump. You can look but you can't touch it, If you touch it I'ma start some drama, You don't want no drama, No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama So don't pull on my hand boy, You ain't my man, boy, I'm just tryn'a dance boy, And move my hump. My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump. My lovely lady lumps (lumps) My lovely lady lumps (lumps) My lovely lady lumps (lumps) In the back and in the front (lumps) My lovin' got you, She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me. She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me. What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump. What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans? I'ma make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream. What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off this hump. What you gon' do wit all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt? I'ma make, make, make, make you work Make you work, work, make you work. (A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) x4 She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me She's got me spendin'. (Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me. Will.i.am So real x17